Memories
by Alexia Torin
Summary: READ THIS, ALL AERIS FANS!!! Aeris is about to enter the Lifestream. Before she can, she watches the memories of her time spent with Cloud. R/R PLEASE!! I am depressed so easily...


A/N: This is a song fic based on "Everything I Do, I Do It For You" by Bryan Adams. It's a POV from Aeris as she enters the Lifestream and recalls the memories of her time spent with Cloud. My second drama fic, so go easy on me. I know this isn't that good, but it got me an A- in Language Arts. WHOOHOO!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Okay, I do not own the FF7 charactors or places or events, Squaresoft does. I do not own the song, Bryan Adams does. I own the title, except for the last word. ( j/k ) So no sue me, ok?  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Memories Of The Lifestream  
  
I opened my eyes and looked up. I saw his face. It was in his eyes, he was confused. He wanted to know why I was here, at the City of the Ancients. Why I had come here when I knew Sephiroth was going to try and kill me. I smiled. He already knew the answer. I was the only one that could save the planet from Meteor. I had no choice. I was ready to die for him, and for the planet. I was ready.   
I saw his expresion change. His eyes shifted and went wide.   
I knew.   
I knew before I even felt the cold metal tear through me. I didn't feel much pain at first.Then I couldn't breathe. My sight was blurry; I couldn't hear anything. Nothing but the beating of my own heart. Soon that was gone too. With the last of my strength, I tried to call out to Cloud. I had to tell him what I had felt all of this time, I had to tell him why I chose this fate. I couldn't. I was too weak. I felt the metal of Sephiroth's sword leave my body. I felt as though I were falling. Everything had gone black. Everything except an image of Cloud's face, the last thing I saw. The last thing I saw before I had...NO! I couldn't leave yet. I still needed to tell him! Cloud!  
Cloud.....I love you.......  
  
***  
  
I was still floating. Floating in an endless black void. It was cold, terribly cold. I was shivering and holding my arms to my side trying to keep warm.   
I didn't know where I was. I was lost. I couldn't find anyone. Where was Cloud? I needed to find Cloud. He would be able to help me, to keep me safe and warm. He would hold me and tell me that it was okay, that he had everything under control. Just like he always did. I closed my eyes. I waited. I knew Cloud would come for me. I knew....  
The cold was gone. It was so sudden that I barely noticed. I wasn't cold anymore. I unwrapped my arms from around my   
waist. The back of my eyelids were illuminated. I was no longer lost in the black void. I opened my eyes to a sea of green. A stream of glowing green, it was so beautiful it hurt my eyes to look at it. I felt warm and content.   
Then the truth hit. I was dead. I had been killed that day at the City of the Ancients. Killed by Sephiroth. Mudered. I hadn't been lost in that void, it hadn't been my time to die. That's why.   
Cloud wouldn't come for me. Cloud would never find me and tell me it was alright. Never. I saw everything that I had shared with him, the moments that were special. I saw them, then. Perhaps a sign that I was to forget him in the Lifestream....  
  
***  
  
Look into my eyes  
  
you will see  
  
what you mean to me.  
  
***  
  
I had been selling flowers all morning, I hadn't expected to suddenly be in the middle of such a commotion. There had been a huge explosion. I looked up when I first heard it, it was very unusual for such a thing to happen in Midgar. An explosion was very exciting. I wanted to know what had happened. I was also worried. The smell of fire and smoke burnt the inside of my nose. It was possible that people may be hurt. Maybe even someone I knew. I had to find out what was wrong. I rushed through the crowds of people running throught the alleys. I tried asking a few if they knew what had happened, but they ignored me.   
Oh well.  
I soon came to the train station. I tried asking a few more people for information. They still ignored me. One man knocked me into a pile of rubble. I was a little angry, but not enough that it chased away my anxiousness. I got up and dusted myself off, re-adjusting the basket of flowers on my arm. Then I saw him. He was running from the direction of the of the explosion, so I stopped him and asked if he knew what had happened. I needed to know.  
"Nothing......hey, listen...." he said. "You don't see many flowers around here."  
I smiled. I could tell he was desperately trying to make conversation.  
"Do you like them?" I asked. "Only one gil apiece."  
"Uh, sure." he answered, handing me a coin and grabbing a large blossom from the basket. "Thanks!"   
He ran off into the station. I smoothed out my skirt again. It was time I get home, so I followed him. My mom would get worried if I wasn't back soon. I had to take the train to get back to the sector five slums. But I couldn't help thinking how familiar he looked.  
  
***  
  
Search your heart  
  
Search your soul  
  
And when you find me there  
  
You will search no more.  
  
***  
  
"Hello? Hello? Are you alright?"  
I was trying to wake up the stranger that had fallen onto my flowerbed. He wasn't so strange though. It was the man from the train station. The one that had seemed so familiar.   
I was bent over him, examining him. He looked beat up, his arms were scratched and his clothes were torn. I was worried that he might be dead at first. I had checked to see if he was breathing. Know I knew that he was alive, just unconscious. I jumped a little when I saw him move.  
"Thank goodness, he's waking up." I sounded very releived, even to my own ears.   
I looked at his face, and saw him open his eyes. They were glowing blue. Just like his....  
"Hello" I said again. "Are you alright?"  
He looked a little confused.  
"Yeah...how did I get here?"  
"You fell. The roof and the flowers must have broken your fall."  
I watched as he aknowledged the flower patch he was laying on and jumped up. He looked embarassed.  
"Sorry. These must be yours...."  
I smiled and nodded. I was more worried about him than my flowers.  
"Don't worry, the flowers grow strong here because this is a holy place." I explained. He looked was so cute, I didn't want him to feel bad. I felt myself go red at the thought and turned away. I tried to keep busy by tending to the few flowers that were broken. He didn't say anything more, so I asked him if he remembered me. I saw him hesitate, and felt my heart fall.   
"It's okay" I said, figuring that he had forgotten.  
"No." he insisted. "I remember you. You were selling flowers."  
I couldn't help it. I leapt to my feet and told him how happy I was! This so very familiar, so very handsome boy remembered me! This...boy? I didn't even know his name yet and I was falling in love!  
"By the way, we haven't introduced ourselves." I said, trying to act as though I didn't really care what his name was. I don't think it worked.  
"I'm Cloud."   
Cloud. What a nice name.  
"I'm Aeris, the flower girl."  
I went back to tending my flowers, then I asked if he would like to talk if he felt up to it. He nodded and said something, but I can't remember what. I was too happy. I told him that we would talk after I had finished checking my flowers.  
  
***  
  
That memory faded fast, I couldn't hold it. I wanted to see the end, I wanted to watch how Cloud had saved me. But soon it was gone and another memory flooded my mind.  
  
***  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for  
  
You can't tell me it's not worth dying for  
  
You know it's true  
  
Everything I do  
  
I do it for you.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Alright, here's the deal...I get 5 or more reveiws, you ( the readers ) get the next half of the story. Ok? I already have it typed, I just want to see if anyone actually reads this and likes it. So R/R, and I post the rest of this. Ok, byby! 


End file.
